


Coffee [Podfic]

by 61Below



Series: Scolding Inanimate Objects [Podfic] [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hawkguy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/61Below/pseuds/61Below
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can try to hide it all they want, but eventually Phil and Clint's coworkers catch on. Coffee gets scolded, needlepoint signs get made. Phil tries so hard not to be obvious. Clint couldn't care less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408996) by [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon). 



> Vogons are aliens from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. They are the universe's bureaucrats, efficient and uncaring, and with zero sex appeal. No wonder Clint took offence.
> 
> (Reader's notes: guest starring my dog, who almost knocked over a coffee cup just as I hit Record. Say hi puppeh! We're gettin all sorts of sophisticated sound effects this time.)

Podfic length: 7 minutes, 23 seconds  
File size: 3.5 MB

Listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mx5psbmy302cx72/Coffee.m4a)

Read the original [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1408996)

So many thanks to desert_neon!

_So many thanks to reena_jenkins for the cover art!_


End file.
